heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Davy Jones is the main antagonist of Dead Man's Chest and the secondary antagonist of At World's End. Jones was also a cameo antagonist in Dead Men Tell No Tales. ''He has been identified as a tragic villain. Background Davy Jones was a mortal pirate who sailed the seas that he fell in love with. One day, he was approached by the Goddess Calypso in her human form, who fell in love with the Mortal Davy Jones and Jones in return. However, there are some claims that Jones fell in love with the sea, but true fans who knew the story knew it was a woman that Jones truly fell in love with. Calypso, truly loving Jones in return gave him the duty with ferrying the souls lost at sea and the ship, the Flying Dutchman. For ten years, Jones did his duty with ferrying those lost at sea to the next world. However, when he went to meet Calypso at their meeting spot, the Sea goddess never showed up. Jones, feeling betrayed swore vengeance. His revenge was that he showed the First Brethren Court how to bind Calypso in her human form so that the rule of the seas would be given to the rule of men. After all of this, becoming guilty and grieving over imprisoning Calypso in the body of a mortal woman, Jones cut out his own heart to deal with the pain and buried it on Isla Cruces in case of a mutiny. He also kept his key to the Chest with him. Over the century, Jones abandoned his duty of ferrying those to the next world. Instead, he captured those who were lost at sea and bartered with them one hundred years service aboard the Flying Dutchman. If they refused, he either killed them. However, if a person did not keep their end of the deal, Jones sent the kraken after them to devour them immediately sending them to the Locker itself. Over the years, Davy Jones became the heartless monster he was today. Because he abandoned those lost at sea, Jones began developing the flora and fauna of the sea. His beard became tentacles, his face forming as a squid. His left arm became that of a crab and his leg became what appeared to be a peg-leg, but was in reality a crab leg itself. Personality Davy Jones has stated that he is literally a "heartless wench" when Will stabbed him in the back. He usually ruled the seas with an iron fist (If he had one, that is) and was cruel to those in the life and the afterlife. However, even Calypso knew that Davy Jones had never been so cruel and said that he brought his corruption upon himself. Jones hated it whenever people did not finish up their end of the deal and would have the Kraken hunt them down. Out of them all, Davy Jones hated Jack Sparrow out of all his deal breakers and sent the kraken to chase him should he try to run. When it came to love, Jones was somewhat sympathetic towards it, especially nearly crying when Jack expressed that Will and Elizabeth needed each other and that separating them was a bad ide. However, when he did see the bond between the two, Jones did not care much for Will and Elizabeth's romantic feeling. and even stabbed Will with Elizabeth present. Now back from the Dead, Jones came back,in plotting revenge on Elizabeth, Will and Jack. Physical Appearance Abilities Jones was a skilled sword fighter, even beating Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, two master swordsmen . Weaknesses * '''Land: '''He could not go on land, except for one day in ten years. * '''His Heart:' Anyone who holds Davy Jones, controls him and therefore, controls the sea. If anyone stabs his disembodied heart, then they were able to kill him and become immortal. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Davy Jones first appears in the second film; Dead Man's Chest he attempts to collect on his bargain with Jack Sparrow: Davy Jones raised the Black Pearl from the sea for Sparrow. In exchange for being captain for 13 years, Sparrow promised Jones his soul. Sparrow argues that he was only captain for two years before Hector Barbossa committed mutiny. Jones rejects this explanation, explaining that despite the mutiny, Jack still gave himself the title "Captain". Sparrow then attempts to escape the deal by providing Will Turner as a substitute for himself. Jack strikes a new deal with Jones; Jack will be spared enslavement on the Dutchman if he brings Jones one hundred souls to replace his own within the next three days. Jones accepts, removes the black spot from Jack's hand, and retains Will, keeping him as a "good faith payment." While on the Dutchman, Will challenges Jones at a game of liar's dice. They wager Will's soul for an eternity of service against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Bootstrap Bill joins the game and purposefully loses to save Will. During the game, Will learns where Jones keeps the key. The next morning, Jones realizes the key is gone and summons the Kraken to destroy the ship carrying Turner, who actually survives. The Dutchman then sails to Isla Cruces to stop Sparrow from getting the Chest. Arriving, Jones sends his crew to retrieve the Chest; they return to him with it. The Dutchman then chases after the Black Pearl, but is outrun. Jones summons the Kraken, which drags Jack Sparrow and the Pearl to Davy Jones's Locker. He afterwards opens the Chest only to find his heart missing; it having been taken by James Norrington, who gives it to Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' In the third film, At World's End, Jones is under the control of Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company. Beckett possesses the heart, and threatens to have soldiers shoot it if Jones disobeys. Beckett orders Jones to sink pirate ships, but is infuriated when Jones leaves no survivors; Beckett wants prisoners to interrogate about the Brethren Court. Beckett orders Jones to kill the Kraken.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.5 Later, he orders Jones attack the Pirate Lord Sao Feng; Jones subsequently kills Sao and captures Elizabeth Swann who had been named captain by Sao Feng upon his death.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.12. When Admiral James Norrington dies on board the Dutchman helping Elizabeth escape, Jones claims Norrington's sword (originally crafted by Will Turner). Jones then attempts mutiny against the EITC. However, Mercer successfully defends the Chest, forcing Jones to continue under Beckett's service.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.14. Beckett later summons Jones to his ship, the Endeavour. Jones confronts Will Turner and divulges his past with Calypso, while learning of Jack Sparrow's escape from the Locker. The three men then arrive at Shipwreck Cove. Jones confronts Calypso, locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. The two former lovers discuss Calypso's betrayal and Jones's curse. Calypso temporarily lifts his curse, allowing him to be seen briefly in his original human form. Jones tells her that his heart will always belong to her. Calypso, unaware that Jones betrayed her to the first Brethren Court, says that after her release, she will fully give her love to him. Jones participates in a parley in which the EITC trades Turner for Sparrow, unaware that Elizabeth only traded Jack for Will so the former of the two men can stab the heart..Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Ch.19''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', Ch.21 through 24 After Calypso is freed, Will reveals that Jones betrayed her. She escapes, refusing to aid either the pirates or Jones. Her fury creates a monstrous maelstrom. The Dutchman and the Pearl enter it and battle. During the battle Jones kills Mercer and retrieves the key to the Chest, but finds that Jack broke out of the brig and attempted to leave with it. They fight for control of the chest in the rigging of the Dutchman. Jack acquires both the Chest and the key while Jones battles Will and Elizabeth. Jones quickly overpowers Elizabeth, and is subsequently impaled through the back by Will. Jones, unharmed, holds Will at sword-point. Jack threatens to stab the heart, and Jones cruelly stabs Will to cause Elizabeth pain and Jack is shocked when he stabs Will. Remembering Will as his son, Bootstrap Bill briefly fights and overpowers Jones, but is quickly defeated. Jones attempts to kill Bootstrap, but Jack helps Will stab the heart. Jones then calls out for Calypso, before tumbling to his death in the maelstrom. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' After the Trident was destroyed, Davy Jones appeared on land twenty years after his death. He approached the sleeping Will and Elizabeth turner, raising a claw at the oblivious couple. Will jumps out of bed in fear, but thinks its just a dream. However, they remain unaware of the water and barnacles on the floor, signalling he is back from the dead. Additional Appearances Kingdom Hearts Jones will appear in Kingdom Hearts III. Once Upon a Time Davy Jones was mentioned in "Breadcrumbs," the sixteenth episode of season seven. He is mentioned as a mythical oceanic figure who owns the Star Sapphire given to his lover, a Pirate bride. Removing it from the Locker, a maelstrom appears, similar to how Calypso created the Maelstrom. Henry Mills returns the Ring to Jones before the storm destroys them. Printed Media Jack Sparrow book series Jones encounters Jack Sparrow when he was a teenager. However, by the Price of Freedom, Jones does not know him. ''The Price of Freedom'' Jones appears in the book twice. In his first appearance, he helps the Brethren Court determine who their traitor in their group is and is approached by a younger Jack.. Jones later appears a second time when Jack summons Jones in limbo and asks for him to raise the Black Pearl (back then known as the Wicked Wench) and be captain for thirteen years and then serve on the Flying Dutchman for one-hundred years, setting up the events for the second Pirates film. Jones does as Jack asks. Relationships Love Interest Calypso As a mortal man, Davy Jones met and fell in love with Calypso, as she was as unchanging as the sea. The two of them fell madly in love with one another and each had a locket as symbols of their true love for each other. Davy Jones was given the task to bring those who died at sea transport to the next world. Jones did everything to please her, and fulfilled the duty she gave him. However, when the ten years were up and he went to meet Calypso, he found she never showed up. Heartbroken and betrayed, Jones learned how to bind her in her human form and taught this to the Brethren Court. However, because of this, Jones hated what he did to her and felt guilty of this action that was his betrayal. Many years later, Davy Jones still was in love with Calypso, and was somewhat sympathetic to those who had love like he and Calypso had but because he had no heart, he remained unfeeling to those who had a love he once had. However, deep down, he still loved her. At one point in the Jack Sparrow novels, it is said he wanted to use something called the Timekeeper to go back in time to ensure that Calypso did reunite with him when she was supposed to but it ultimately failed. He was angered to learn that the Brethren Court was going to release her, Jones did not like that they were going to break their deal and wanted her dead before the battle began. When they met each other again, he heard her playing the locket that he also had and both played it. He was surprised to learn she was expecting him. Calypso voices how she hates this form, far from the sea. Jones then proceeded to ask her why was she not there when he came to be with her after ten years; she answered that it was in her nature, as a goddess to be anything but. When she asked him if he would love her if she was anything but, Jones immediately yelled that he did not love her. However, Tia Dalma could see that he did and said he wasn't always so cruel and briefly transforms him back to his human self and smiles at him as Jones touches her. This means that she did still love him and said she would give Davy her heart, only if he had a heart to give. When he was transformed back into himself, having his claw around her neck, Jones didn't go through with his plan to murder her. Despite claiming that he didn't love her, he told Calypso that his heart would always belong to her before disappearing and promising to reunite with her when she was free. He said her name one last time before falling off the Flying Dutchman, and was finally reunited with the sea had fallen for. It is unknown if the lovers reunited or not but it's highly unlikely because Calypso learned he was the true betrayer. Enemies Jack Sparrow Jones first appeared to Jack when he was in his earliest days as captain. Jack knew he existed and was very disturbed by Jones' appearance when he first met him. A second time, Jack summoned Jones after waking up in his realm. He helped raise the Pearl back from the depths, in exchange for Jack's service on the flying Dutchman for one-hundred years after serving captain for thirteen years. However, Jack never was going through with his end of the bargain. Thirteen years after this encounter, Jack's debt to the captain was demanded to be paid. Jones was forced to send the Kraken after Sparrow if he did not comply with the deal. Jones even made it impossible for Jack to free his soul from him by making the captain of the Pearl to find one hundred souls in a matter of three days. Jack tried weaseling his way out of both deals by trying to find the heart as a bargaining chip, and Jones knew what Jack was planning, sending him and the black Pearl to the Locker. Jones did not know that Jack had escaped from the locker until Will informed Jones of what happened. Beckett and Jones swapped Will for Jack, but only saw Jack could stab the heart. Jones remained unaware that Jack planned to stab the heart, and only Elizabeth and Will figured out what he was going to do. He was shocked to learn that Jack had escaped the brig and had the chest in hand, fighting him for it. Later, Jones was shocked to see that Jack had unlocked the Dead Man's Chest and had the heart in hand. Jack threatened to stab it, but Jones thought it was a bluff and to show how cruel he was, stabbed Will, and enjoyed that Jack couldn't stab the heart. When Jones saw that the heart was stabbed, Elizabeth and Jack just merely looked at him as he fell to his death, and Jack's soul as his own again. Will Turner Jones first met Will Turner when he was sent to settle a debt between him and Jack from thirteen years prior to Jones' and Will's meeting. Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth Swann was allies with Jack Sparrow, thus making her an enemy of Davy Jones by association. Though he hardly ever interacted with Elizabeth in the films, he first heard of hers and Will's relationship from Jack, being somewhat sympathetic towards their romance, something he felt a long time ago with Calypso. The two times he ever interacted with Elizabeth was when he learned that she was in fact the Captain of the Empress, actually shocked that the captain was a woman. A second time he talked to her was when Elizabeth had a sword and said he'd show no mercy to her because she was a woman. When he had Will at his mercy and noticed that Elizabeth was the girl that Jack had mentioned a year ago. Jones stabbed Will, fatally wounding him, causing Elizabeth pain, and Jones smiled at hers and Jack's agony. However, Elizabeth was more focused on Will than on Davy Jones. When Jones saw that the heart was stabbed, Elizabeth and Jack just merely looked at him as he fell to his death. Quote ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Gallery Trivia * Despite being the main antagonist of ''Dead Man's Chest, he does not appear until an hour into the movie. * His skin was partly inspired by a coffee-stained styrofoam cup which was then scanned into ILM's computers to be used as the skin. References Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Legandary characters Category:Hybrids Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Main antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Scottish characters Category:Immortals Category:Sea Monsters Category:Deceased characters